De San Valentín
by Leeeen
Summary: Él le sonrió, no era una gran y amplia sonrisa como las de ella, pero si una simple y honesta que demostraba que, en efecto, había sido un feliz día de San Valentín.   MIMATO/TAIORA
1. Mimato

___Este fic va especialmente dedicado a una gran amiga mía, **K'asdf** :) Espero que te guste Karu *-* Mira que si no, te juro que me cuelgo por mala escritora de Mimatos u.u_

**

* * *

**

*** Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me perteneces... Y si me pertenecieran, el Mimato sería una realidad, no sólo una ilusión *-***

* * *

**De San Valentín...**

* * *

-Seis barras de chocolate, un tercio de una taza de crema de leche, tres cuartos de una taza de nueces molidas, una taza y un tercio de azúcar, una clara de huevo y una cucharada de… ¿Licor? –preguntó terminando de leer la receta que había encontrado en Internet. –¿De verdad…? ¿Licor? Hmm… Creo que omitiré esa parte.

Dejó su netbook rosa en el mesón continuo a la cocina y sacó todos los ingredientes necesarios para comenzar a preparar su gran arte culinario.

Bien… -suspiró. –Dice: En una olla pequeña, ponga el chocolate y la crema… Olla pequeña –repitió mientras se agachaba hasta la estancia donde su madre guardaba las ollas. Siguió leyendo. –Poner en la estufa a fuego lento hasta que el chocolate se derrita. OK…

Hizo exactamente lo que decía la receta, siguió paso por paso cada una de las líneas que iba leyendo, teniendo sumo cuidado de no equivocarse en ninguna de sus acciones. Todo tenía que salir perfecto.

Luego de terminar la preparación del chocolate y llevarlo al refrigerador al fin pudo descansar. Suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá de la sala con los ojos cerrados, luego de unos segundos los abrió lentamente para quedarse observando el techo sumergida en sus pensamientos. Tenía todo preparado, llegaría temprano, antes que todo el mundo, le dejaría el chocolate en la parte de abajo de su mesa, para no ser tan obvia ¡claro!

Escuchó el sonido de una llave afuera del departamento, lo que la sacó completamente de sus pensamientos.

-Cariñito… ¿aún estás con el uniforme?

-S-si… es que…

-Y qué haces con mi delantal… ¿Estabas cocinando hijita?¿Qué preparaste?

-Amor, relájate. Deja de hacerle tantas preguntas a la niña.

-Papito, tengo dieciséis … -A pesar de su sonrisa se podía percibir su enojo, sin embargo, a sus padres no parecía importarle.

-¿Preparaste chocolate? –Preguntó Satoe fijándose en las manchas de chocolate sobre el delantal y algunas en el mesón de la cocina. Volteó a ver a su hija, sonriéndole a medida que entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Q-qué pasa?

-¿Para quién es?

-¿Qué? –un leve sonrojo se iba apoderando de sus mejillas. –¿Por qué tiene que ser para alguien? -Vio a su madre observarla como si aquellas preguntas tuviesen una obvia respuesta. Suspiró. –…Para un chico.

-No quiero oír más. –Keisuke se adentró por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación. Cuando se trataba de muchachos que tuvieran algo que ver con su pequeñita, prefería no saber mayores detalles.

Satoe se cruzó de brazos sin despegar la vista de su hija. –Supongo que no será para ese chico rebelde que se cree estrella de rock, ¿o si?

-¿Qué? No, no es para Matt… Ya deja de preguntar tanto… -Se levantó del sillón haciéndose la ofendida, mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina se sacó el delantal y tomó su netbook. Dejó el delantal en el cuarto de lavado y caminó hacia su habitación. Cuando por fin cerró la puerta tras si, apoyó su espalda y suspiró a medida que caía hasta quedar sentada sobre su piso alfombrado. Escuchó un leve ruidito que conocía de memoria:

Sora

como vas?

Mimi

bien… creo :/ aun tengo que esperar para moldear el chocolate… y tu?

Sora

ya moldeé los mios…

Mimi

los mios? cuantos hiciste? D:

Sora

doce xD pero son todos para una misma persona…

Mimi

Uuuuy 1313

Sora

créeme que ya no es un misterio para nadie… solo para él xD en cambio lo tuyo si lo es :D uuuuuyy 1313 xDD

Mimi

mmm… creo que mejor iré a ver el chocolate…

Sora

claro! huye… ¬¬

Mimi

lalalalala~

Respiró muy hondo tratando de disimular su sonrojo. Cuando cerró su netbook cayó en cuenta que no se había levantado del suelo. Dejo su netbook sobre su cama y se dispuso a ir a la cocina nuevamente a alistar su chocolate.

* * *

-Seré la primera, seré la primera… -canturreaba al compás de su caminar, abrazando contra su pecho la caja que contenía su chocolate.

Para su fortuna el portón ya estaba abierto, por lo que no tendría que esperar… Y pasarse por arriba ¡No, qué horror! Eso no era de señoritas…

Caminó tranquilamente hacia su destino… _Su_ salón. Se asomó hacia el interior, temerosa de encontrar a alguien, para alivio suyo, ella era la única ahí. Se adentró sin preocupaciones hasta que vio el puesto de_ él_ con dos cajas sobre la mesa. Supuso que eran chocolates al igual que el suyo. Se agachó un poco para ver el espacio debajo de su mesa, el cual estaba lleno de más cajas, aparte de los cuadernos que él dejaba ahí. Se fijó en su silla, sobre la cual habían más chocolates. _Al parecer no fui la única con éste plan… ¿Tan común soy?_

Suspiró. –Quizás… -pensó en voz alta. –quizás éste no sea su puesto, tal vez lo cambiaron de lugar. –Sacó con cuidado uno de los cuadernos que de encontraban bajo la mesa, lo abrió, pudiendo identificar fácilmente su caligrafía. _Maldición…_ Se levantó y fijó la vista en la mesa. Acercó un poco su rostro para ver mejor un "TONTO" junto a una flecha apuntando hacia la silla. Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios al recordar quién lo había escrito y para quién iba el mensaje.

-¿Mimi?

Se enderezó rápidamente al escuchar su nombre. Se mantuvo quieta, sin atreverse a verlo siquiera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… Creí que se me había quedado un cuaderno aquí ayer… Parece que no.

-¿Por qué no buscas en el puesto de Sora?

-No está, ya vi… -Se apuró en esconder rápidamente el chocolate tras su espalda, rogándole a todos los Santos que conocía que no se haya dado cuenta de nada.

Lo observó acercarse a su puesto y abrir los ojos de la impresión.

-¡¿Qué es esto? –Se preguntaba viendo todas las cajas sobre su mesa, debajo de esta y sobre la silla. -¿Sabes quién las dejó?

Negó suavemente. –Ya estaban cuando yo llegué…

-Vaya Matt, eres todo un galán –dijo Tatsuya entrando al salón junto con Shinji.

-Qué suerte la de Ishida… -comentó Shinji dejando su mochila sobre su mesa. –En mi mesa no hay nada. Aunque… -volteó hacia Mimi esperanzadoramente. –quizás Tachikawa trajo algo para mi.

-No… Lo siento Takeda… -le sonrió tiernamente.

Mimi no se dio cuenta, probablemente nadie notó como miraba Matt a Shinji. ¿_Acaso habría entre todo ese montón de cajas, una de parte de ella?_

-Rayos…

-Bueno… Será mejor que me vaya a mi salón. –Dijo escondiendo cuidadosamente su chocolate entre sus brazos para que nadie lo notase. –Adiós chicos, los veré después… -Ya se estaba haciendo la idea de que no se lo daría y de que tendría que comérselo para no perder el esfuerzo que puso en él.

* * *

La jornada de escuela había concluido, y, luego de muchos intentos de ir hacia su salón y que estuviera vacío para dejar el chocolate e irse, fracasaran optó por lo mejor, que en éste caso sería hacer como si nada, llevar el chocolate de vuelta a casa y comerlo sola… Tal vez podría ir en busca de Sora y hacer algo por la tarde… Después de todo, por lo visto, el intento de su amiga tampoco había resultado bien que digamos gracias a cierta… señorita _Perra_. Buscó en su bolso su móvil para llamar a su amiga, pero sin éxito… _Sobre la cama… ¡Qué tonta! No queda de otra, tendré que ir a buscarla._

Caminó por toda la escuela, se recorrió todas las instalaciones, le preguntó a cuanta persona se le cruzara en frente por Sora, pero nada… Ni rastros de su amiga. Prefirió esperarla a la salida, por lo menos la vería ahí. _Tendrá que salir luego… Hoy no tiene entrenamiento_ pensaba mientras veía a muchos chicos salir, la mayoría de éstos chicos llevaban felices y orgullosos una o a veces dos cajas de chocolates, habían muchos chicos que iban de la mano junto con unas chicas, probablemente aquellas que les habían regalado los chocolates… Suspiró._ ¿Por qué a mi, Señor, por qué?_

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-Matt… Yo… n-nada, estaba… esperando a Sora ¿la haz visto? Estoy preocupada por ella desde lo que pasó en la cafetería…

-No… -recordó. -¿por qué no la llamas?

-Olvidé mi teléfono en casa… -suspiró. –… Yo creo que ya se fue.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

-No, de hecho me iba a ir a mi casa.

-¿Quieres acompañarme un rato…? Te invitaré un café…

Mimi pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, los cuales a Matt le parecieron eternos. Finalmente y luego de miles de pensamientos y emocionantes gritos, saltos y celebraciones al interior de su cabeza, respondió: -Claro… pero el mío con leche.

* * *

-Y… ¿cómo estuvo tu día? –Decidió acabar con el silencio. Ninguno de los dos había hablado algo luego de que Matt le propusiera ir a tomarse un café. La camarera ya había llegado con el capuccino de Matt y el café con leche de Mimi.

Matt la miró con algo de disgusto. Levantó su mochila que yacía en el suelo, abrió uno de los cierres y la sostuvo sobre la mesa provocando que cayeran seis cajas, dos cuadernos, un libro y tres lápices. Abrió otro de los cierres, dejando caer cuatro cajas más, finalmente abrió el último cierre más pequeño, donde sólo había una caja.

Mimi alzó sus cejas hasta más no poder… _¿Cuántas chicas enamoradas de Matt habían sólo en la escuela?_ Se mantuvo seria al ver que Matt tomaba una gran bolsa que había estado cargando durante todo el camino e hizo lo mismo que con su mochila, dejando caer otras veinte o treinta cajas más. _Con que eso había en la bolsa…_ Arrugó y ladeó sus labios.

-Que… "Fantástico" ser una estrella… -Vio a Matt ladear su cabeza y alzar sus cejas, haciendo una mueca de duda. –¿Piensas comerlos todos? –preguntó dándole el primer sorbo a su café con leche.

-No… De hecho, creo que se los daré a Tai. Él come lo que sea.

Rió ante el comentario de Matt. Ya estaba decidido, no le daría su chocolate a Matt, no quería que terminara en el estómago de Tai, prefería comérselo ella y tener acné.

-Y… ¿Pudiste darle tu chocolate al chico que te gusta? –Le preguntó luego de darle un sorbo de su capuccino. Notó como Mimi había levantado la mirada, entreabierto sus labios y abrió aún más sus ojos en señal de asombro. –Noté que llevabas uno esta mañana cuando te vi en mi salón… -la vio negar levemente. -¿no te correspondió?

-No es eso… Lo que pasa es que… -suspiró. –ese chico ya había recibido chocolates.

-¿Chocolates? ¿Recibió más de uno?

-Unos cuantos diría yo… -inconcientemente miró el bulto de chocolates de Matt, se encontraban todos sellados, al parecer no había abierto ninguno, ni siquiera para mirar su interior.

-¿Y no intentaste entregárselo de todos modos? –tomó nuevamente un poco de su capuccino

Volvió a negar. –No… Pero no importa.

-¿Cómo que no importa? ¡Claro que importa! Tienes que hacerle saber a ese chico tus sentimientos. No puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada… ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó al notar una leve risita por parte de Mimi.

Apretó sus labios tratando de no reír más. Apoyó su mano izquierda sobre su mesa mientras se levantaba un poco de su asiento. Posó su mano derecha sobre la barbilla de Matt y con su pulgar quitó un poco de la crema del capuccino que había quedado sobre sus labios. Por más que trataba de enfocarse en la crema, sus ojos no dejaban de ver sus labios, aquellos labios que tanto se moría por besar.

Matt por su parte se tensó totalmente al sentir los suaves dedos de Mimi sobre su rostro, aunque haya sido por una razón completamente vergonzosa como lo era quitar la crema de su boca. Fijó la vista en sus ojos, sus ojos color caramelo que miraban atentamente la crema que limpiaba tan cuidadosamente… Trató de no sonrojarse… _Yo no me sonrojo… ¿por qué tendría que empezar ahora?_

-Listo. –dijo sentándose nuevamente en su lugar. Jugó un poco con su falda y luego puso sus manos entre sus rodillas. Mordió sus labios al momento de pensar si era buena idea preguntar: -¿De verdad crees que tengo que hacerle saber a aquel chico lo que siento? ¿Debería entregarle el chocolate que hice para él… Aunque sepa que no lo aceptará?

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo aceptará?

-Lo sé… Ya tiene muchos. –Le dijo sonriendo tristemente, sin mirarlo.

-Y… ¿No crees que… posiblemente a ESE chico –suspiró nervioso. –le… le guste recibir un chocolate… de tu parte?

Abrió sus ojos impresionada. Claro, Matt no tenía un pelo de tonto. Siempre se daba cuenta de todo… _Esto me pasa por ser tan obvia, ¡Maldición!_ Suspiró hondo preparándose para lo que se le venía. Tomó su bolso y sacó lentamente la caja que contenía el chocolate. La tuvo en sus manos por unos segundos, dudó si entregársela o salir corriendo como una loca del lugar, con chocolate y todo. Finalmente optó por la primera.

Temerosa, le acercó el chocolate a Matt, el solo contacto de sus manos con las de él provocaron que su corazón latiera más rápido que antes_ ¿Será que a también a las fanáticas de Matt les pasa esto, o sólo a mi?_. Observó como Matt tomaba la caja entre sus manos y la abría cuidadosamente.

Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a bombear sangre más rápido de lo normal y como aquella sangre subía directo a sus mejillas, ya no le importaba, le daba igual si Mimi lo veía sonrojándose, si todo el mundo lo veía sonrojándose. Le gustaba… Antes tenía dudas, la miraba y sentía ¿mariposas?, la veía cerca de un chico y sentía ¿celos?. Luego lo supo… Le gustaba… La quería, demasiado. Pero necesitaba saber que ella sentía lo mismo que él… Ahora lo sabía, aquel chocolate en forma de corazón, adornado con caramelo y mostacillas cuidadosamente, era la prueba.

Levantó la vista y la vio completamente expectante de su reacción. Le sonrió. –Me encanta. –le dijo finalmente.

_¿Qué? _Parpadeó varias veces. ¡No lo podía creer! _Le… Le… ¿encanta?_ -¿D-de… verdad? –No pudo evitar mostrar una amplia sonrisa, y más aún cuando vio a Matt asentir, un leve grito salió de su boca, que tapó rápidamente con sus manos. –eeh… perdón. –mordió sus labios, en un intento de borrar su sonrisa de tonta enamorada, pero le fue inútil. Desvió la mirada y se fijó en un reloj de pared en la cafetería. -¿Son las 6:40? ¿Ya?

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Es muy tarde, yo… debería estar en casa.

-Te acompaño…

No fue una pregunta, más bien, le estaba informando. Su sonrisa de tonta enamorada había vuelto. Se levantó de su asiento al ver que Matt lo hacía. Notó que guardó su chocolate y SOLO su chocolate en su mochila, dejando los demás sobre la mesa.

-¿No te vas a llevar los chocolates?

-¿Quieres que me los lleve?

_¡No!_ La verdad no quería… Estaba feliz de que solo haya guardado el suyo, dejando a los demás olvidados por ahí. Pero no podía ser tan mala… -Podrías… llevárselos a Tai… él come lo que sea ¿no? –Vio como Matt sonreír al notar que utilizaba las mismas palabras que él anteriormente. –O podrías dárselos a Takeda… Como se quejaba de que no tenía ninguno… Si quieres yo se los doy.

-¡NO! –Se sonrojó inmediatamente al notar que NO le gustaba que Mimi se acercara a otros chicos. Cerró sus ojos intentando calmarse. –Yo… veré que hago.

* * *

Miró su mano izquierda una vez más. Aún no podía creer que caminara de la mano con él… _Con él, ¡Con Matt! ¡No lo creo!_ Intentaba disimular torpemente su boba sonrisa para concentrarse en el camino, el cual se le había hecho demasiado corto para su gusto; ya habían llegado hasta la puerta del edificio donde vivía.

-Gracias por haberme acompañado… De verdad, no tenías que hacerlo –dijo sonriéndole.

-Pero yo quise hacerlo.

Mimi bajó la mirada intentando ocultar su leve sonrojo recién producido. Levantó por un segundo la vista solo para ver que Matt la miraba fijamente. –Bueno… -comenzó nerviosamente a hablar. –Yo… tengo que entrar ya… -Miró nuevamente su mano izquierda, la cual Matt aún seguía sosteniendo. Se puso en puntillas para alcanzar su mejilla y despedirse con un tierno y casto beso. Le sonrió. –Adiós…

Se disponía a avanzar y entrar por aquella puerta lo más rápido que le fuera posible, sin embargo algo no se lo permitía. Matt no soltaba su mano. Miró su mano, luego a Matt, pidiéndole una respuesta.

Él tragó saliva con dificultad, y lentamente se fue acercando a Mimi. En un movimiento leve dobló su espalda para quedar a la altura de su rostro, la miró directamente a los ojos por unos segundos, sin llegar a que se sintiese intimidada por aquella mirada y finalmente la besó.

Casi instantáneamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando al contacto de sus labios con los de Matt. Se mantuvo casi quieta, su mano izquierda seguía bajo el firme agarre de la de Matt, mientras que su mano derecha no soltaba la correa de su bolso, a la altura de su hombro. Sólo sus labios se movieron unos milímetros de la posición en la que se encontraban inicialmente.

Cuando Matt hubo separado sus labios de los de Mimi por escasos centímetros, manteniendo sus frentes unidas, ambos abrieron lentamente los ojos, mirándose por unos instantes, sintiéndose totalmente conectados el uno con el otro. Comenzó a mover su mano, la que pasó a estar solo tomando la mano de Mimi a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Cuando la vio sonreír por el acto volvió a besarla nuevamente, soltando su mano para luego unir ambas en su estrecha cintura. Mimi posó sus suaves manos sobre las mejillas de Matt acariciándolas levemente para luego llevarlas hasta su cuello y comenzar a acariciar su cabello. Sonrió sin dejar de besarlo cuando sintió que temblaba un poco debido a aquellas caricias. Mordió suavemente el labio su labio inferior, provocando que Mimi entreabriera repentinamente sus ojos al igual que él, observó su leve sonrojo y terminó por darle un último y casto beso. –Te quiero. –susurró él luego de abrazarla.

Cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro junto a una enorme sonrisa, dejando al descubierto toda la felicidad que podía sentir en ese momento. –Yo también te quiero, Matt. –Pudo sentir como la abrazaba más fuerte, sin llegar a lastimarla. Luego de unos segundos que parecieron ser años para ambos, Mimi se fue separando lentamente de Matt. Con su mirada le decía todo… "Me encantaría quedarme todo el tiempo del mundo contigo, pero lamentablemente debo irme…", o al menos, eso fue lo que él leyó en sus ojos. Tomó la bolsa llena de cajas con chocolates que había dejado en el suelo hace algunos momentos.

Mimi se alejó de él, sin llegar a voltear completamente. Cuando llegó a la puerta y puso su mano sobre el mango de ésta para empujarla le dijo: -Feliz San Valentín. –junto a una tierna y tranquila sonrisa que solo ella sabía otorgar.

Él le sonrió, no era una gran y amplia sonrisa como las de ella, pero si una sonrisa honesta que demostraba que si, había sido un feliz día de San Valentín.

* * *

_Al fin *-* Mi primer fic Mimato :D aunque pretendo subir otro capítulo Taiora :B pero será mi primer capítulo puramente Mimato xDD_

_Espero que les haya gustado, personalmente me gustó como quedó... Aunque siento que podría haberlo hecho mejor :/_

_Bueno, esperaré sus reviews... Positivos o negativos, neutros... xD No importa :) Todo sea para convertirme en una mejor escritora en el futuro ;D_

_Espero que hayan pasado un lindo 14 de Febrero, no sólo con los novios, ya que San Valentín no es sólo el día de los enamorados ¬¬ Es el día del Amor y la Amistad *-* (Maldito Sorato ¬¬ sale hasta el la sopaaaaaa!) Dejémoslo en que espero que lo hayan pasado bien también con sus amigos xD_

_Nos leemos pronto ;D (Espero terminar la parte Taiora HOY D:)_

***BeLyxan~**


	2. Taiora

_Wiiii~! Al fin terminé el capítulo Taiora... No sería realmente mío si no tuviese Taiora :B _

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi Meny *-* Cuando lo leas mañana, espero que te guste mucho :D perdón por no actualizar antes... Falta de inspiración e.é_

_

* * *

_

*** Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me perteneces... Y si me pertenecieran... Quién sabe cuantas cosas hubiesen pasado entre Tai y Sora :$**

**

* * *

De San Valentín...

* * *

**

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver terminado todo su trabajo, doce chocolates pequeños con forma de corazón, adornados cuidadosamente con caramelos de colores. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que se enfriaran. Las dispuso en una bandeja plástica cubierta por papel mantequilla para evitar de ese modo que el chocolate de pegue.

Se dirigió a su habitación y decidió hacer cosas triviales como hablar con sus amigos mientras los chocolates terminaban de enfriarse completamente. Abrió su página de Facebook, encontrando a su mejor amiga en el chat. Sabía que las dos tenían exactamente el mismo plan, puesto que ya lo habían comentado con anterioridad, habían buscado recetas en Internet, sin tener muchos resultados positivos, pero finalmente, por lo menos a ella, le había dado resultados. Ahora necesitaba saber que tal le estaba yendo a su amiga:

Sora

como vas?

Mimi

bien… creo :/ aun tengo que esperar para moldear el chocolate… y tu?

Sora

ya moldeé los mios…

Mimi

los mios? cuantos hiciste? D:

Sora

doce xD pero son todos para una misma persona…

Mimi

Uuuuy 1313

Sora

créeme que ya no es un misterio para nadie… solo para él xD en cambio lo tuyo si lo es :D uuuuuyy 1313 xDD

Mimi

mmm… creo que mejor iré a ver el chocolate…

Sora

claro! huye… ¬¬

Mimi

lalalalala~

En realidad no le gustaba mucho admitirlo, pero ya tenía más que asumido que toda la escuela sabía lo que sentía ella por su mejor amiga… Todos, claro, menos él.

* * *

Ya era tarde, pero antes de dormir quería alistar todo para que se viera bien. Tomó la caja de tamaño mediano que tenía predispuesta para sus chocolates y los ordenó de tal forma que no chocasen entre si. Recordó que su madre le había traído una docena de sus claveles favoritos, los cuales adornaban no solo su escritorio donde los tenía, sino también toda su habitación, sacó uno del florero donde se encontraban y la cortó a tal altura para que pudiese caber dentro de la caja junto con sus chocolates.

Cuando vio ya listo todo su esfuerzo sonrió conforme. Tan solo esperaba que le gustasen sus chocolates, después de todo, en ellos se encontraba inmersa una gran dedicación y esfuerzo. Esperaba que por lo menos se los comiese… _Como mínimo…_ En el momento en que verificó por fin que no le faltaba nada para que su regalo fuera especial, optó por dormir, después de todo, ya eran las 2:30 am y al otro día tendría clases como cualquier día de semana.

* * *

-Hola… -Saludo sin mucho ánimo.

-¡Ay, no! Tai llegó temprano, ¡Viene el fin del mundo!, ¡El Apocalipsis! –gritaba Shinji ante el inusual acontesimiento.

-Cállate, no es tan raro después de todo, no es para tanto…

-¿Cómo que no? Durante éstos dos últimos años yo diría que los que haz llegado temprano han sido… ¿quince? –Comentaba Matt, apoyando a Shinji.

-Como sea… Toma. –Dijo extendiéndole un par de cajas de chocolates.

Tatsuya, quién veía atentamente aquella escena soltó una corta pero fuerte risa, para luego agregar un burlezco: -Gay! –mientras lo apuntaba molestosamente.

-Hey, yo solo cumplo con entregártelas… Perfectamente me las pude haber comido yo, pero ya vez lo buen amigo que soy.

-¿Por qué no me das una? Ya tienes muchas Ishida…

-¡Hola chicos! –Saludó alegremente Sora entrando al salón.

Volteó a ver a Sora luego de escucharla. Apuesto a que Sora tiene algo para mi –dijo Shinji al notar la caja de tamaño regular que traía entre sus manos. -, ¿verdad?

Sora sonrió ante la desesperación de su compañero. –Claro que si Shinji.

A sus amigos ahí presentes en el salón casi se les cae la mandíbula al suelo de la impresión. ¿Realmente Sora le iba a dar chocolates a Shinji? Debía estar loca. Matt y Tatsuya observaban la escena impresionados y expectantes del desenlace, por otro lado, Tai permanecía serio viendo como Sora se acercaba a Shinji con una gran sonrisa en su rostro _¿Realmente le daría los chocolates que traía? ¿Desde cuando… Sora y Shinji son… ¿Y por qué ese maldito no deja de sonreír? Hoy en la práctica lo haré correr mil vueltas alrededor del campo… ¡Quedará hecho mierda! Ya verás hijo de…_ Para su sorpresa pudo ver como Sora levantaba su mano libre para llevarla sobre la cabeza de Shinji, la dejó quieta por unos segundos y luego comenzó a alborotarle el cabello rápidamente.

-¡Perfecto! –Exclamó luego de quitar su mano de la cabeza de su compañero para dirigirse frente a Matt y extenderle la caja con el chocolate en su interior. –Ten…

-¡¿Qué?

Matt, Sora, Tatsuya y Shinji voltearon hacia Tai. Los tres chicos intentaban aguantar la risa que les había provocado, pero la expresión de Sora era totalmente distinta. Intentó entender la actitud de su amigo, de hecho, de hubiese quedado mucho más tiempo pensando en aquel "!¿Qué?" de no ser por que Matt le habló, sacándola completamente de sus pensamientos en ese momento.

-Sora… ¿de verdad?

Suspiró. Dejó la caja sobre su mesa, encima de las demás cajas de ya se encontraban ahí. –Miki Shimamura me pidió si te los podía pasar porque a ella le daba vergüenza hacerlo y además porque soy amiga tuya… ¿Está bien?

-S-si… -contestó no sin antes ver la cara de alivio de su amigo. –Lo siento, es que… Ya estoy un poco harto de todo esto… No se cómo me llevaré tantos chocolates a casa y peor aún… Cómo me los comeré.

-¡Dame unos cuantos! –Sugirió Shinji con una enorme sonrisa.

-Eso no sería correcto. –Dijo luego de dejar su bolso sobre su mesa. –Piensa en las chicas que se esforzaron ayer preparándole chocolates a Matt. No sería justo para ellas que Matt regalara sus chocolates, ¿no crees?

-Sora… Hablas como si entendieras a esas chicas –habló el aludido. -,dime… ¿Acaso también le preparaste chocolates a un chico especial y por eso las entiendes?

-Las entiendo porque soy una chica… Aunque me guste el fútbol sigo siendo una chica… -explicó irónicamente a Shinji.

* * *

Después de las arduas clases de matemática, química y física, la hora de almuerzo por fin había llegado y todos los chicos del salón, se retiraban tranquilamente para dirigirse al comedor de la escuela a disfrutar de sus comidas.

-Sora, ¿no vienes? –preguntó Tai.

-¡Si!, solo debo terminar de anotar esto… Me atrasé un poco. –mintió.

-Está bien… ¡te guardaremos un puesto! –alzó un poco la voz para que su amiga lo escuchase al salir del salón.

Vio de reojo como salía del salón junto con Matt, Tatsuya e Izzy, quién había llegado hace poco hasta su salón para luego dirigirse a comer con sus amigos. Aprovechó rápidamente de sacar el chocolate que tenía para él y dejarlo debajo de su mesa, junto con sus cuadernos. Flexionó sus piernas para poder ver aquel espacio, cayendo en cuenta que le sería imposible poner cualquier cosa ahí ya que estaba repleto con cuadernos, libros, papeles arrugados, basura, entre otras cosas hasta no poder más. Se levantó, _Podría dejarlo sobre su mesa… Después de todo, ahí no hay nada… Pero… Tampoco quiero ser tan obvia… Podría dejarlo sobre su silla ¡si, buena idea…! A menos que llegue y se siente, y aplaste los chocolates con su… ¡Nooo!_ Suspiró… _Mesa, silla, mesa, silla, mesa, silla… ¡Silla! _Dejo su caja con chocolates sobre la silla y ésta la acercó un poco a la mesa para que no se vieran a simple vista. Luego de realizar aquella acción buscó su obento y se retiró para alcanzar a sus amigos y almorzar.

Observaba a Sora alejarse por el pasillo hasta dar vuelta a la derecha y desaparecer de su vista, volvió su mirada al salón, más específicamente hacia el asiento donde hace unos instantes fueron ubicados unos chocolates. Ya al verse frente a la silla, tomó la caja entre sus manos y la abrió sin importancia:

Suspiró pesadamente. –Deportista, buena alumna, y ahora además cocina… ¿Habrá algo que ésta tonta no haga? –su vista se fijó a una nota que se encontraba pegada en un extremo a la caja. Leyó: -"Feliz día de San Valentín. Te quiere, tu amiga" Amiga… ¡si claro! ¿Ahora cómo se supone que le daré mis chocolates a Tai…? Comparados con éstos, los míos son una vergüenza… -Arrancó la nota impulsada por la rabia.

-Ya voy, sólo saco un poco más de dinero y listo. –Se escuchó por el pasillo. Arrugó la nota en su puño al momento de escuchar la voz. –Suzuki, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó al verla parada a un lado de su asiento.

-Yo… ¡Nada!, es solo qué…

Notó sorprendido la caja que sostenía entre sus manos. -¿Y eso?

-Son para ti…

-¿De verdad? –preguntó incrédulo. Tomó la caja y la abrió lentamente para encontrarse con doce corazoncitos de chocolate y un clavel dispuesto diagonalmente a lo largo de la caja. Pese a que él disfrutaba de la comida, lo que más llamó su atención fue aquella flor dentro de la caja. No era una flor común después de todo, aquél clavel color naranjo, adornado con finos bordes en rojo le parecía muy llamativo e instintivamente le hacía recordar a su mejor amiga… _Sora… -_suspiró. -¿Tu los hiciste? –por alguna extraña razón él ansiaba escuchar un "no" como respuesta.

-¡Si! –respondió sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo. –Estuve toda la noche preparándolos, -sonrió cínicamente. –¡quería que quedaran perfectos!

* * *

-¡Chicos, chicos, miren!

Todos levantaron la vista en dirección a los gritos que se escuchaban por toda la cafetería. Era Tai… Se acercaba felizmente alzando su mano derecha mientras sujetaba una caja bien decorada.

Ella podía reconocer aquella caja donde fuese, ¡obvio! Ella la había adornado y preparado lo que se hallaba en su interior. Sintió todo su cuerpo tenso cuando lo vio sentarse y apoyar la cajita sobre la mesa. Notó su mirada de orgullo al darse cuenta de los chicos que allí se encontraban volteaban hacia él.

-Miren lo que me dieron…

Los chicos fijaron su mirada en el objeto que señalaba Tai a medida que lo abría lentamente, en tanto Mimi, no pudo evitar mirar a su amiga, quién parecía no poder sonrojarse más. En el interior de la caja se podían apreciar doce corazones de chocolate, adornados con caramelos de distintos colores, además de un notorio clavel bicolor.

_¿Doce…? _-pensaba. –_Sora…_ -dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Genial Yagami… Y… ¿quién te los dio?

Sonrió como tonto. –Miki Shimamura. –respondió.

Aquella sonrisa que había formado de esfumó rápido. ¿_Había dicho Miki Shimamura? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Esa maldita se robó los chocolates de Sora!_ Observó a su amiga pronunciar un débil "permiso" y levantarse para salir rápidamente del lugar.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sora?

-¡Qué le pasa a Sora? Debes estar bromeando, ¿verdad Tai? –Inquirió Mimi más bien como un regaño.

-¿Acaso está enojada?

-Eres un tonto Tai… -se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a ir en busca de su amiga. –Y la que "supuestamente" –habló con énfasis. –te dio esos chocolates, es una maldita PERRA!

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a las chicas hoy? –preguntó inocentemente Tai, sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Tatsuya encogió sus hombros, la verdad él tampoco entendía absolutamente nada. Izzy se mostró dudoso, al parecer algo lo inquietaba, y se notaba bastante bien por su seño fruncido y sus labios ladeados… Finalmente se levantó de su asiento y caminó el dirección al patio.

-¿Te dijo por qué son doce chocolates? –Preguntó Matt sin desviar la vista de los chocolates.

-¿Ah…?

-Suzuki… ¿no te dijo por qué te hizo doce chocolates?

-Pues… dijo que eran doce porque había hecho mucho chocolate… Y además porque yo le gustaba mucho. La verdad no lo sé…

-¿No habría sido más fácil para ella hacer sólo un chocolate grande, en lugar de doce pequeños?

Tai pareció meditarlo por unos segundos. La verdad no entendía aquella afición de las chicas por complicarse más la existencia… -Tienes razón… No debió esforzarse tanto, seguramente tenía otras cosas que hacer… Además, yo me lo hubiese comido igual aunque fuera solo uno, o veinte…

-No entiendes, ¿verdad?

-¿Entender qué…?

Suspiró. –Realmente eres un tonto…

* * *

Caminó directo hacia el campo de fútbol. Observó en dirección a una pequeña colina que se formaba un poco más allá de la cancha y en efecto, la vio allí. Se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas en tanto que hundía su rostro en ellas, él no pudo evitar avanzar hasta llegar a su lado y sentarse sobre el césped.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… -susurró. –Muchas gracias Izzy… ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Aquí vienes siempre que puedes a ver los partidos y entrenamientos de Tai… -sonrió. –hay buena vista después de todo…

Sonrió también, estiró un poco su espalda para poder observar con mayor facilidad la cancha de fútbol… En realidad, _¿por qué había venido a éste lugar?_ Tontamente todo le recordaba a él. Izzy la miraba de reojo. Poco a poco notó su expresión de tristeza que nuevamente se apoderaba de su mirada. Se acercó y la abrazó tiernamente.

-Tranquila… Todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

Inevitablemente sus lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas ya más y comenzaban a caer casi desesperadas. –A veces no entiendo cómo puede ser tan tonto…

-La verdad no lo sé… Pero si sé que quedarte aquí sola no es una buena opción. Vamos, te acompañaré a tu salón. –Dijo levantándose de su sitio y extendiéndole la mano para que se levantase junto a él.

-La verdad, prefiero quedarme aquí… Aunque pierda una clase, no quiero verlo.

-… Bueno. –dijo finalmente.

-Izzy… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro, dime.

-¿Podrías traerme mi iPod?

-Sinceramente, Sora… No creo que sea una buena idea. Si Tai me ve sacando algo, lo que sea, de tu bolso, sabrá que estoy contigo y me seguirá… Y tu no quieres verlo aún. Pero… -metió su mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó su iPod y se lo extendió. –Te puedo dejar el mío.

-Tienes razón… -Tomó el reproductor entre sus manos. –Gracias…

-Nos gusta casi la misma música, así que no te aburrirás. –Le sonrió al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga. –Bueno, será mejor que me vaya… Tengo un examen de física justo ahora. –Dijo caminando a paso rápido hacia los salones mientras agitaba su mano, despidiéndose de Sora. -¡Cuando termine vuelto!

-¡Suerte! –cuando su amigo ya estaba alejado de su alcance visual, suspiró pesadamente.

* * *

-… nothing to do, no where to go, oh I wanna be sedated. Just get me to the airport, put me on a plane… Hurry hurry hurry –Cantaba en voz baja al compás del iPod de Izzy.

-Hola…

-¡Tai! –se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz ronca. Se quitó rápidamente los audífonos de sus oídos y volteó su cuerpo, pero su mirada estaba clavada en el pasto. -¿Qué… Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… Te traje tu bolso.

-Ah… gracias…

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente en el lugar. Pasaron al menos diez minutos en los cuales no hubo palabra alguna que saliera de sus bocas. Tai miraba las copas de los árboles mientras rascaba su nuca, en un intento de indagar en su mente y sacar algún tema de conversación apropiado para una situación como esa, en tanto Sora aún mantenía su mirada en el pasto, como si se tratase de lo más interesante del mundo.

Finalmente Tai se sentó a un lado de Sora, el mismo lugar que momentos antes estuvo ocupando Izzy para consolar a su amiga.

-Sora… Perdóname…

-Pero… ¿por qué… -se cayó cuando frente a ella vio un clavel.

-Porque debí darme cuenta apenas vi éste clavel… Además… Izzy me mostró esto –dijo sacando un pequeño papel arrugado del bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo estiró un poco para poder leerlo. –Dijo que vio a Suzuki leyéndolo, luego lo arrugó y lo arrojó al piso…

- …Izzy no debería recoger las cosas del suelo, ¿sabes? –sonrió.

Rió levemente, no pudiendo evitar mirar a su amiga sonreír. Tomó su mano izquierda con ambas manos. –¿Podrías perdonarme? –pidió. Observó que asintió débilmente. –Sora… oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro…

Sacó la caja de chocolates, que había traído los problemas entre ellos, de su mochila y la abrió para dejar totalmente expuestos los dulces. -¿Por qué doce?

-Simple… -sonrió. –Somos amigos hace doce años… Son… doce años que llevo queriéndote.

Le sonrió, observó como Sora le sonreía también… Además con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacía ver más adorable aún. No se aguantó las cagas y la abrazó con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle saber que sentía exactamente lo mismo por ella. –Yo también llevo doce años queriéndote, Sora… -Sintió como sus finos brazos lo abrazaban a medida que apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. La abrazó un poco más fuerte, provocando que se acercase más hacia él. Observó su rostro… Se veía tranquila… Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y sus labios formaban una dulce sonrisa, dándole una expresión de paz que Tai no se atrevió a interrumpir. Suavemente movió su mano derecha para correr el mechón que caía sobre la frente de Sora, para luego besar su frente. Vio como aquella sonrisa se expandió aún más a medida que se acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

Volvió su vista hacia los chocolates… ¡Vaya que representaban cosas esos chocolates…! Habían sido la causa de sus quince minutos de fama, del enojo de Sora, y de su reconciliación ahora… Además… Simbolizaban doce años de cariño entre ambos… _Si… Hoy es y será un gran día. No hay duda…_

* * *

_D: Primer Taiora que hago que no me convence para nada T-T ¿Será que me estoy volviendo una vieja mañosa? xDDD Ya sé exactamente QUIENES me dirán que si xD_

_Bueno... Lo que si sé, es que NECESITO hacer otro Taiora mucho más digno de su aprobación y también de mi propia aprobación u.u Eso sí, la intención es lo que vale :D y aunque ya haya pasado el día de San Valentín, les deseo de todo corazón que hayan pasado unos lindos momentos :)_

_Yo por mi parte seguiré en mi campaña Anti-Sorato xD Se están robando las festividades más románticas :'(_

_Ya... Mucho blablabla... Yo mejor me voy a dormir :)_

_Gracias por leer :D_

***BeLyxan**


End file.
